


Memories

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. based on the time when Hakkai and Gojyo lived together. Cho Hakkai formerly Cho Gonou  had lived with Sha Gojyo for two months now...Gojyo never realized until that day how beautiful the brunet companion was. PWP. Dub-con. Shower sex. (9/11/12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Controlling himself wasn't easy. Laying on Gojyo's bed was his brunet roommate. They hadn't been living together long. But 2 months was enough to know that the composed and cheerful Cho Hakkai, formerly Cho Gonou, did not make the mistake of laying in the wrong bed. But there he was, unguarded. His brown hair was still wet and fragrant from a shower, his shirt was half-open, exposing soft ivory flesh. Gojyo studied his friend's lips...they looked soft and a pale pink - like a woman's. Gojyo shook his head, the other was far too effeminate and it was messing with his brain. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the edge of his bed. He covered the other with his coat and trudged into the living room. He flopped onto the couch and drifted away into sleep.

\--  
It was hot when Gojyo came in from work. He had been working on a construction site all day. He just wanted to go take a piss, grab a beer, then go to bed. The water was running. 'Hakkai's back already?' he thought to himself and headed for the bathroom. He really had to pee, didn't matter if another dude was in the shower. Not like he didn't have the same parts. He opened the door slightly, jaw-dropping at the sight he saw. Hakkai was tall and thin with slender legs and a feminine waist.

Hakkai turned, water running down his neck, "Gojyo? Do you need something?" He inquired completely unaware that the other male had been checking him out.

Gojyo nodded, "just need'ta piss." He walked in, closed the door and unzipped his pants. Hakkai had already turned his back to Gojyo, who finished up and washed his hands.  
Gojyo was trying to be patient…he really was. But it was so damn difficult and he had never felt this way about a man before. He couldn't stand it any longer, he reached up and slid open the shower curtain. He wrapped his arms around Hakkai, water falling on his fully clothed form.

Hakkai gasped in surprise, "Gojyo! Just what are you-ah~" Gojyo ran his fingertips roughly across Hakkai's nipples. He was so sensitive there... Gojyo sneered, he had to discover more so he pinched and twirled the tiny red bud between his tanned fingers. Hakkai moaned helplessly, clawing at the shower wall and telling Gojyo to stop. He didn't want him to stop necessarily...but the shower really wasn't an appropriate place. 

"Shh..."Gojyo whispered, his lip brushing the steel power limiter on Hakkai's ear. He felt himself growing more eager and greedy. How could one man be so goddamn appealing? He pressed himself closer to Hakkai, his hands exploring Hakkai's chest and sides, the way his waist curved elegantly. His erection rubbed against the curve in Hakkai's lower back, causing the smaller to flush darker and attempt to pull away. Tanned hands explored lower, Gojyo swirled his thumb across Hakkai's chest and then downward.

His fingertips prodded softly at his hipbones and slid down further. Down to where Hakkai's body was responding nicely to Gojyo's touch. One hand twisted and fondled Hakkai's nipple while Gojyo wrapped his other hand around Hakkai's shaft. As he began to slowly pump, Hakkai moaned softly, a pale blush coated his cheeks. His knees shook softly.

"Gojyo..." he whimpered but his half-lidded emerald eyes were clouded with lust. He didn’t know what he wanted. The truth was, Hakkai had been eyeing Gojyo as well. Gojyo was his savior, his roommate, his companion. He was sweet and caring in weird rough ways but he made Hakkai feel less alone. 

Gojyo was past caring that Hakkai was a guy. He wanted to ravage his body again and again. He couldn't seem to stop himself from touching Hakkai. The sound of soft moans and pants escaping those thin lips encouraged him to pump faster. He took his hand away from Hakkai's nipple and undid his own pants. He kicked them off as he rubbed his thumb against the slit in Hakkai's member, causing a sharp gasp to escape Hakkai's mouth. He fidgeted, bumbling until his wet hands finally undid his shirt buttons and tossing it aside. He stepped into the shower, pressing Hakkai against the wall.

“Just trust me, okay?” Gojyo whispered. He closed his eyes in thought before slowly taking three of his fingers into his mouth. He wanted Hakkai…He wanted to fuck him into next week but he knew patience was a must. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

"Ah! Gojyo..." Hakkai moaned loudly as one long finger slipped inside his back entrance. Gojyo bent his head down and kissed Hakkai's ear lobe and licked all the way down to his neck where Gojyo's teeth scraped the soft skin. His finger probed Hakkai's backside as he curled and flexed the digit. It was just as he did normally to woman, just in a different location. Hakkai gripped the shower wall, his loud moan reverberated but was drown out by the water. 

Gojyo groaned. Once he felt Hakkai relax little by little, he slipped a second digit in that tight, perfect heat. He began scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out slowly. Hakkai's back end pressed against his skin and raspy moans escaped his throat. He couldn't fight a gasp of pleasure when Gojyo's middle finger brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. His legs shook harder and his back arched. His fingernails dug at the shower wall more. 

"God Hakkai...that voice..." Gojyo groaned and turned Hakkai's head to look over his shoulder at Gojyo. Hakkai's mouth was slightly open as he panted and mewled softly. His green eyes were half-lidded and his face was bright red. He looked so helpless Gojyo wanted to take all of him, dominate him, as if he wasn't already doing just that. He slowly pulled his fingers away, leaving Hakkai feeling empty for a moment.

"This might sting," he whispered softly as he slipped himself slowly inside Hakkai.

"AH!" Hakkai tossed his head back, his knees began to buckle and a small tear ran down his face. Gojyo wrapped his toned arms tightly around Hakkai, one arm held the smaller up and the other rubbed Hakkai's erection. Gojyo moved in and out slowly, despite the elation coursing through him. He wanted his experiment to last, not to mention there was blood running down those pale thighs. Had he not stretched him enough? God…he felt like such a jerk but he couldn’t control himself.

Gojyo slowly ran his hands up Hakkai's body and then placed his tanned fingers in-between Hakkai's ivory digits. He squeezed his hand tightly. and kissed the back of Hakkai's neck softly, quickening his thrusts just a little. When he heard Hakkai's moans and gasps he felt great, knowing his friend felt great too. That's all this was right? Two friends helping one another find release...Gojyo sucked softly on the patch of skin between his teeth, causing Hakkai to mewl quietly beneath him as he thrust deeper and deeper.

"UH~!" Hakkai sputtered and moaned loudly as the top of Gojyo's member thrust into his prostate once more. Pain mixed with pleasure shook his body hard as he found warmth growing softly in his stomach. Gojyo smiled into Hakkai's neck and thrust there again, harder, causing another fit of short yelps and moans to escape Hakkai's soft lips.

"G-gojyo..."Hakkai whimpered but Gojyo didn't answer. He just slowly moved against that spot with his own manhood as he sucked and nibbled Hakkai's pale skin, placing marks all over the smaller man’s back. He knew Hakkai couldn't handle it much longer, he was going to come and soon. The tiny man was shaking and gasping, moaning and pleading each time Gojyo thrust deep into his prostate. The sound of Hakkai's voice was enough to drive him insane. 

He gave a few more hard, deep thrusts. By the second thrust Hakkai cried out, arching his back and coming hard in short sporadic bursts. Gojyo smirked and gave one more good thrust before filling Hakkai with his essence. He held onto Hakkai's hips tight, continually thrusting inside Hakkai as they both rode out their orgasms. Once they were both spent, he withdrew. 

"If we don't clean you up...it could be bad, "Gojyo explained and sat on the edge of the tub before lightly placing his hands on Hakkai's hips. 

"Nnh...what are you doing?" Hakkai asked in a desperate tone as Gojyo carefully touched him.

"Cleaning you up. I promise it'll be fine," Gojyo took the rag and wiped away release and blood. He licked the inside of Hakkai’s thigh softly as his fingers worked on cleaning inside of him. Hakkai gasped Gojyo's name in protest but was useless to Gojyo’s touch. And tongue. 

'What am I doing?' Gojyo thought as he licked Hakkai's soft flesh. He didn't understand why he was doing all this to a man or why it was probably the best experience he had ever had. He was doing all the work and he didn’t care. Hakkai gripped his shoulders as Gojyo’s tongue slid upward, gently lapping up the mess on his stomach. The tanned digits inside of him slowly slid out again, giving the backs of his legs another wipe-down with the rag. After a moment, he pulled back, looking up at the shorter male from his seated position.

The water on Hakkai’s back turned cold and caused him to gasp. Not a moment later did the lights flicker and finally shut off. Gojyo groaned in annoyance and Hakkai fumbled backwards to grab hold of the wall. 

"G-gojyo...d-did you pay the water and electric bills like I asked? I gave you the money yesterday."

Gojyo groaned, running a hand through his hair, "I forgot."

Hakkai sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, seething with anger but he offered a cold smile. "First you forget to take care of the bills and then you take advantage of me in the shower? What am I to do with you?" 

Gojyo chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Hakkai’s shoulders after stepping out as well. “I would have stopped if you actually wanted me to, you know?” His voice was gentle and honest. If Hakkai had cried or screamed or told him to stop one more time, he really would have. 

“I know. Now go get dressed and pay the bill.”


End file.
